starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Batalla de la Base Starkiller
*General Armitage Hux *Capitán Phasma *Maestro de los Caballeros de Ren Kylo Ren |comandante2=*General Leia Organa *Almirante Gial Ackbar *Almirante Ushos O. Statura *Comandante Poe Dameron *Capitán Han Solo† |comandante3= |comandante4= |fuerza1=*1 Caballero de Ren **Kylo Ren *Patrullas Droides Todo TerrenoStar Wars: En Primera Línea *Soldados de nieve *Muchos soldados de asalto, incluyendo: **FN-1728 **FN-1824 **FN-9330† **Wanten† **Phasma **Soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden no identificada *Al menos 1 Vehículo Ligero Utilitario de Infantería *Muchos pilotos de cazas TIE de la Primera Orden *Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/po **Defensas aéreas de la StarkillerStar Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual **''Venganza de Tarkin'Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *Cazas estelares de superioridad espacial TIE/fe *Base Starkiller† |fuerza2=*1 carguero ligero YT-1300 **''Halcón Milenario'' *24 cazas estelares T-70 Ala-X **Escuadrón Azul **Escuadrón Rojo *2 contrabandistas **Chewbacca **Han Solo† *1 carroñera **Rey *1 antiguo soldado de asalto de la Primera Orden **Finn *1 Vehículo Ligero Utilitario de Infantería |fuerza3= |fuerza4= |bajas1=*Base Starkiller *Muchos cazas TIE *Muchos soldados de asalto **FN-9330 |bajas2=*Han Solo *17 cazas estelares Ala-X **Ello Asty **Sara Bel-SunPoe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III **Furillo **R1 **Pallaris Ven |bajas3= |bajas4= |civiles=}} La '''Batalla de la Base Starkiller, también conocida como el ataque a la Base Starkiller, la incursión a la Base Starkiller o el asalto a la Base Starkiller, fue la primera batalla importante entre la Primera Orden y la Resistencia durante la guerra entre las dos facciones. La batalla se libró en el 34 DBY con cazas TIE de la Primera Orden y cazas estelares T-70 Ala-X de la Resistencia. El objetivo de los cazas de la Resistencia era deshabilitar y destruir la Base Starkiller para evitar que cuando estuviera cargada su superarma, destruyera la base de la Resistencia en D'Qar y continúe un reinado de terror. Preludio Durante su búsqueda por Luke Skywalker en el 34 DBY, la Primera Orden buscó usar la Base Starkiller para destruir la Resistencia y paralizar a la Nueva República. Primero probaron el arma en la capital de la Nueva República, Hosnian Prime y otros cuatro planetas en el sistema Hosnian. Tuvieron éxito, destruyendo los planetas y una flota de la Nueva República. En Takodana, Kylo Ren se dio cuenta de que la carroñera y aliada de la Resistencia Rey era sensible a la Fuerza. Durante la Batalla de Takodana, él la capturó y la llevó a la Base Starkiller para interrogarla. Sin embargo, el interrogatorio fue contraproducente cuando Rey terminó sondeando la mente de Kylo y descubriendo su miedo de nunca ser tan grande como su abuelo, el infame ejecutor Imperial Darth Vader, lo que lo obligó a irse para buscar la guía de su maestro Snoke. Luego regresó para intentar continuar el interrogatorio, pero Rey ya había escapado manipulando al soldado de asalto encargado de vigilarla para que la liberara. Esto enfureció a Kylo lo suficiente como para que destruyera la sala de interrogatorio en un berrinche alimentado por la ira, haciendo que dos soldados de asalto patrullando retrocedieran al notar la conmoción. Al rastrear el camino de energía del arma, la Resistencia lo rastreó hasta su origen. Jessika Pava diseñó una cápsula de reconocimiento que fue pilotada por Temmin Wexley para explorar la superarma. La cápsula fue remolcada desde la Base Starkiller por la esposa de Wexley, Karé Kun, en su Ala-X.Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II La Primera Orden pudo rastrear el Ala-X de regreso a D'Qar. Al mismo tiempo, los miembros del Escuadrón J de la Resistencia rastreaban a su miembro capturado Jo Jerjerrod. Al rastrear las coordenadas de un caza de superioridad espacial TIE/vn capturado, llegaron a la Base Starkiller y aterrizaron, entrando a hurtadillas en la base. Finn había entregado los planos de la base a la Resistencia, que revelaban que la base consumía la energía del sol para cargar su superarma, y que necesitaba un oscilador térmico para mantener la energía en el planeta. Si este oscilador térmico fuera destruido, desestabilizaría el núcleo del planeta e implosionaría la base. Sin embargo, tendrían que hacerlo antes de que la base cargara completamente su arma. Finn, Han Solo y Chewbacca se ofrecieron como voluntarios para desactivar los escudos defensivos de la base desde el interior. Han Solo pilotó el Halcón Milenario hasta la Base Starkiller acompañado por Chewbacca y Finn. Su objetivo era desactivar los escudos y permitir que el escuadrón de Alas-X atacara, aunque el objetivo principal de Finn era rescatar a Rey. Volando a través de los escudos a la velocidad de la luz, el Halcón hizo un aterrizaje brusco en la Base Starkiller al borde de un acantilado. La batalla El asalto terrestre thumb|left|250px|Han, Finn y Chewie se infiltran en la Base Starkiller para desactivar los escudos. Han, Chewbacca y Finn se colaron en la base y capturaron a la Capitán Phasma, a quien forzaron a desactivar los escudos antes de deshacerse de ella en un compactador de basura. Se reunieron con Rey, que ya había escapado por su cuenta. Al salir de la base y ver el asalto aéreo, Han, Chewbacca, Finn y Rey se dieron cuenta de que los escuadrones de la Resistencia necesitaban ayuda y decidieron crear una abertura colocando detonadores termales dentro de la base. Cuando Han señaló que no había manera de ingresar al oscilador para colocar las bombas, Rey se ofreció a encontrar una manera de abrir una puerta a través de un cruce convencional, ya que su experiencia previa en Destructores Estelares había dado su conocimiento en esta área. Ella y Finn se acercaron a un área de estacionamiento donde se apoderaron de un solitario deslizador y se dirigieron hacia el cruce cuando Han y Chewie iban a la estructura más cercana. Un solo soldado de asalto en el área divisó al deslizador de nieve e intentó derribarlos. Después de que su disparo salió mal, informó sobre el incidente.''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela Mientras Finn y Rey corrían hacia el cruce, fueron perseguidos por otros tres deslizadores de nieve. Después de intercambiar brevemente fuego con el enemigo, Rey ordenó a Finn que se dirigiera hacia los árboles. Allí, Rey le pidió a Finn que cambiara de lugar, lo que llevó a Finn a tomar el mando del bláster, mientras que Rey voló el deslizador. Con un disparo, Finn pudo eliminar a uno de sus perseguidores de la pelea. Poco después, un segundo disparo de Finn pudo derribar al segundo de sus perseguidores. Cuando se acercaron a un acantilado, el enfrentamiento de Finn con el último de su grupo perseguidor lo llevó a dejar caer el bláster en la nieve, dejándolos casi indefensos. Sin embargo, gracias a la experta maniobra de Rey, pudieron saltar entre acantilados y dejar al último de sus perseguidores volcado en la nieve. Luego ambos continuaron hacia su objetivo. Al llegar al cruce, Rey empezó a trabajar. En un lapso muy corto de tiempo, logró arreglar el cruce correctamente, lo que llevó a que una escotilla de servicio se abría en el complejo donde Han y Chewie estaban furtivamente. Han y Chewie luego planearon una estrategia adecuada para hacer el máximo uso de los explosivos a su disposición antes de entrar. Han se enfrentó a Kylo Ren en un puente sobre un gran hoyo, suplicándole a su hijo que rechazara a Snoke y regresara al lado luminoso de la Fuerza. Sin embargo, Ren se negó y atravesó a su padre con su sable láser. Han acarició amorosamente el rostro de su hijo una última vez antes de caer en picado sobre un pozo mientras Finn, Rey y Chewbacca observaban. Kylo Ren se sintió debilitado y horrorizado por sus acciones. Un enfurecido Chewbacca hirió a Ren con su ballesta y procedió a derribar a varios soldados de asalto. Luego el wookiee detonó los explosivos, lo que creó una abertura en el oscilador térmico de la base. El asalto aéreo thumb|right|250px|Alas-X intentan bombardear el oscilador hexagonal. Con los escudos desactivados, el Escuadrón Azul y Rojo, liderados por Poe Dameron como Líder Negro, comenzaron su asalto. Todos los escuadrones de cazas estelares colocaron sus alas en posición de ataque para iniciar el asalto al oscilador térmico de la Base Starkiller. El General Armitage Hux, al ver a la flota desde el exterior, ordenó enviar todos los escuadrones de cazas TIE. Los escuadrones de cazas estelares Ala-X ejecutaron exitosamente una ronda de bombardeo al oscilador térmico, golpeando directamente pero sin causar daño, mientras que se enfrentaban a cazas TIE. Durante la batalla que se produjo entre los cazas oponentes, los emplazamientos de cañones pesado lanzaban misiles que destruyeron varios caza Ala-X. Cuando faltaban diez minutos para que el arma estuviera completamente cargada, la mitad de la flota de la Resistencia ya había sido destruida. Los detonadores termales, activados por Chewbacca en la base, crearon un nuevo agujero en el oscilador que era visible para los escuadrones de combate. Rojo Cuatro y Rojo Seis cubrieron a Poe, mientras que el resto del escuadrón se centraba en disparar al objetivo. Cuando los escuadrones se dirigían a través de las trincheras de la base con los cazas TIE de la Primera Orden y los turboláseres que intentaban bloquear el asalto, el Ala-X de Ello Asty fue derribado. El Escuadrón J pudo localizar a Jerjerrod durante la infiltración. Lucharon contra varios soldados de asalto y robaron una [[Lanzadera ligera clase Griffin|lanzadera ligera clase Griffin]] para escapar. El oficial Wanten, que los había estado siguiendo, trató de interceder, pero fue asesinado por la lanzadera. Después de reunirse con la flota de Alas-X, el Comandante Dameron dejó que la lanzadera tomara la delantera al hiperespacio. Duelo con Ren Kylo Ren vs. FN-2187 left|thumb|250px|Kylo Ren confronta a Finn y Rey fuera de la Base Starkiller. Finn y Rey salieron de la base, pero fueron seguidos por Ren, quien los alcanzó en el bosque a pesar de estar debilitado por la lesión que sufrió por la ballesta de Chewbacca. Rey, enojada, llamó a Ren un "monstruo" por asesinar a su propio padre y trató de dispararle con su bláster, pero Ren la derribó cuando la empujó con la Fuerza contra un árbol. Finn, horrorizado, se precipitó cuando un Ren furioso lo llamó traidor. Sin poder despertarla, Finn encendió el viejo sable de luz de Anakin Skywalker. Ren afirmó que el sable de luz le pertenecía por derecho, pero Finn lo desafió a tomarlo por él antes de atacarlo. A pesar de los intentos de Finn de defenderse contra Ren, fue vencido fácilmente. Ren lo apuñaló en el hombro con las cuchillas de su espada de luz y lo golpeó en la espalda, incapacitándolo, pero no sin antes recibir una herida en el hombro. Con el duelo aparentemente terminado, se acercó al sable láser de su abuelo y trató de agarrarlo con un tirón de la Fuerza. Kylo Ren vs. Rey right|thumb|250px|Rey utiliza la Fuerza para batirse a duelo con Kylo Ren. De repente, y sin previo aviso, el arma de Skywalker salió volando de la nieve, y no en la mano de Ren, sino en la de Rey. Ren inicialmente se sorprendió, mostrando un grado de sorpresa y dio un paso atrás cuando el sable pasó volando a su lado. Rey usó telequinesis para poner el sable de luz de Skywalker en su mano y procedió a atacar al Caballero con un brutal ataque de Forma IV. Ren inicialmente mantuvo la ventaja, defendiéndose en una firme demostración de Forma V, aprovechando su ira para ignorar el dolor. Pero se impresionó tanto con Rey que intentó tentarla, elogió su poder en la Fuerza y le ofreció completar su entrenamiento si se unía a él. Sin embargo, esto resultó contraproducente, ya que solo sirvió para tranquilizar a Rey de su propio poder: recordando las palabras de Kanata al llegar a la luz interior, comenzando a recurrir a la Fuerza para perfeccionar sus ataques, y cambió el duelo a su favor. En última instancia, Rey venció a Ren y le hizo una herida severa en la cara. A estas alturas, Kylo había recibido demasiadas heridas para continuar en pie, pero todavía luchaba en vano por levantarse de nuevo. Antes de que Rey pudiera moverse para terminar con él, el suelo empezó a colapsar donde estaban parados y se separaron antes de terminar su lucha. Acciones finales thumb|left|250px|Destrucción del oscilador térmico de la base. Poe ordenó a su escuadrón que lo cubriera mientras entraba en el agujero del oscilador. Un caza TIE perseguidor no despejó la brecha, dejando que Poe girara en círculos en el interior de la estructura sin vigilancia, disparando varios torpedos al oscilador, destruyéndolo treinta segundos antes de que terminara de drenar el sol para cargar la superarma. Esto provocó una reacción en cadena que destruyó la base y desnivelo el terreno del planeta entero. Dentro de la base principal, el caos reinaba cuando el General Hux abandonó el centro de mando y los oficiales de la Primera Orden se dieron cuenta de que toda esperanza se había perdido. Mientras tanto, Hux informó al Líder Supremo Snoke, quien le ordenó rescatar a Ren y huir de la base, ya que deseaba completar el entrenamiento de Ren. Rey regresó a Finn, desesperada por no que él no despertaba y estando atrapados en el planeta colapsándose, estando listos para enfrentar su destino. Sin embargo, Chewbacca llegó rápidamente en el Halcón Milenario para rescatarlos. Phasma pudo escapar del compactador de basura, y pronto regresó a la terminal de computadora para borrar su historial, evitando que nadie supiera que fue ella quien bajó los escudos. Pronto descubrió que el Teniente Sol Rivas había accedido a la terminal y, al hacerlo, se enteró de la traición de Phasma. Ella, queriendo eliminar los cabos sueltos, persiguió a Rivas a un hangar de cazas TIE, donde robó el teniente uno. Phasma se acercó a la piloto TN-3465, quien no pudo unirse al combate aéreo en curso debido a que su droide, BB-K8, estaba realizando una actualización de datos de su caza. Entonces se acerco a la piloto y le ordenó que siguiera a Rivas en un caza de superioridad espacial TIE/fe de dos asientos, finalmente siguiendo a Rivas a la cercana Luprora.Capitana Phasma 2 El Halcón Milenario y el resto de la flota de la Resistencia lograron escapar de la Base Starkiller cuando estalló en una estrella. Una vez completada la misión, entraron al hiperespacio para regresar a D'Qar. Consecuencias Después de la batalla, Organa envió una transmisión codificada a todos los escuadrones de la Resistencia indicando que se ganó la Batalla de la Base Starkiller. Organa también les dijo a los escuadrones que se presentaran de inmediato y esperaran más instrucciones. Casi al mismo tiempo, R2-D2 se reinició y procedió a fusionar su parte del mapa galáctico con la pieza encontrada por BB-8. Chewbacca y Rey se fueron a la ubicación de Skywalker en Ahch-To, mientras que Finn fue puesto en un coma inducido médicamente para curar las lesiones hechas por Ren. Luego de que Phasma localizara a Rivas, ella lo mató junto con TN-3465 y BB-K8 para asegurarse de que ningún testigo supiera lo que hizo antes de regresar al espacio de Primera Orden, donde las naves se reagruparon.Capitana Phasma 4 Los pilotos sobrevivientes de las defensas de la Primera Orden, como Poldin LeHuse, fueron reintegrados en la flota. Expresaron un deseo de venganza y demostrar su valía después de no haber podido salvar la superarma. La victoria de la Resistencia fue finalmente pírrica, ya que sus miembros tuvieron que evacuar de D'Qar como resultado de que la Primera Orden conociera su ubicación, y finalmente fue perseguida y diezmada antes de escapar finalmente con la ayuda de Skywalker. Entre bastidores Las primeras imágenes de la batalla se mostraron en el primer avance de El Despertar de la Fuerza el 28 de noviembre de 2014. Parte de la ronda de bombardeo inicial se volvió a filmar en Bad Robot Productions para mostrar más escenas en la cabina. El ataque de Dameron en la brecha del oscilador se realizó como un homenaje deliberado al ataque de la trinchera en la Estrella de la Muerte, aunque esta vez el héroe era un piloto intrépido y no un sensible a la Fuerza. Comentarios de J.J. Abrams en [[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] El libro de referencia de 2017 Star Wars: En Primera Línea establece que la Batalla de la Base Starkiller se lleva a cabo 30 años después de la Batalla de Yavin. Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico data de la batalla en el 34 DBY, treinta y cuatro años después de la Batalla de Yavin. Apariciones *''Star Wars Battlefront II'' * *[[Star Wars: Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza|''Star Wars'': Episodio VII El Despertar de la Fuerza]] *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' novela juvenil *''The Force Awakens Read-Along Storybook and CD'' *''The Force Awakens'' Golden Book *''The Fight in the Forest'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens Graphic Novel Adaptation'' *''The Force Awakens, Part V'' *''The Force Awakens, Part VI'' * *''Join the Resistance: Attack on Starkiller Base'' *''Los Últimos Jedi: Escuadrón Cobalto'' *''Capitana Phasma 1'' *''Capitana Phasma 2'' *''Capitana Phasma 3'' *''Capitana Phasma 4'' *''Finn's Mission'' *''Star Wars: The Force Awakens: New Adventures'' *''The Adventures of BB-8'' *''The Force Awakens Mask Book'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VIII Los Últimos Jedi]] *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Edición Expandida'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi'' novela juvenil *''Los Últimos Jedi: La Aventura de Finn y Rose'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 1'' *''The Last Jedi Adaptation 3'' *''Poe Dameron 27: The Awakening, Part II'' *''Poe Dameron 28: The Awakening, Part III'' *''Poe Dameron 29: The Awakening, Part IV'' }} Apariciones no canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Force Awakens'' *''Star Wars: Galaxy of Heroes'' Fuentes * * * * * * *''Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza: Diccionario Visual'' *''El Arte de Star Wars: El Despertar de la Fuerza'' * * * *''Star Wars Enciclopedia de Personajes: Actualizada y Ampliada'' *''Star Wars: Aliens of the Galaxy'' *''Star Wars: Build a Scene: Build Papercraft Scenes from a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' *''Star Wars: Mundos y Escenarios'' *''Star Wars: Atlas Galáctico'' *''Princess Leia: Royal Rebel'' *''Star Wars: La Enciclopedia Visual'' *''Star Wars: Force Collection'' *''Star Wars: En Primera Línea'' *''Star Wars Super Graphic: A Visual Guide to a Galaxy Far, Far Away'' * *''Star Wars: Absolutely Everything You Need to Know, Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: A-Wing Deluxe Book and 3D Wood Model'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Diccionario Visual'' *''Star Wars: Los Últimos Jedi: Naves Y Otros Vehículos En Detalle'' *''The Last Jedi: Bomber Command'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi: Ultimate Sticker Collection'' *''Star Wars: The Last Jedi – The Official Collector's Edition'' * *''Star Wars Lightsabers: A Guide to Weapons of the Force'' *''The Last Jedi: Rose Tico: Resistance Fighter'' *''YT-1300 Corellian Freighter Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''Universo Star Wars: Nueva Edición'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * }} Notas y referencias Categoría:Batallas en las Regiones Desconocidas Categoría:Batallas de la Guerra Primera Orden–Resistencia Categoría:Duelos